


A Lovers Quarrel

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anger, Love, M/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Uta Pri boys being Uta Pri boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ren and Masato get into a fight only days before STARISH's concert against Heavens? Will Tokiya, Syo, Natsuki, Otoya, Cecil, Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus, Ai and Haruka be able to get them back together in time or will all of their plans fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovers Quarrel

Masato sat in the chair across from Ren with one leg crossed over the other. Ren met Masato's glare with disdainful look. "Look Masato, I didnt mean to trample you're emotions." Both boys were currently annoyed at each other. Masato had accused Ren of purposely trampling on his feeling's and Ren had accused Masato of accusing him for something he didnt do (or didnt mean to do) They had been glaring at each other for about half an hour straight while the rest of STARISH stood against the wall watching the two of them.

Tokiya sighed and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Syo yawned and covered his mouth. Otoya tilted his head slightly. Natsuki pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. No one from STARISH other than the quarreling couple had said one word. Tokiya then realized that Cecil was gone. "Where did Cecil-san go?" He asked and everyone else looked around. The door then opened and Cecil walked in followed by Haruka and the four boys from Quartet Night. Haruka blinked in surprise when she saw the two glaring boys. "Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san what's wrong?" She asked. "Why dont you ask Ren?" She looked at Masato then at Ren. "Why dont you ask Masa, lady?" She looked back at Masato.

Reiji then popped up behind Masato. "Hey, there's no need to be like that, just relax and talk it over. It's important in any stable relationship that when there is a problem you need to. Ranmaru walked over. He covered Reiji's mouth and dragged him back from the warring couple."What's wrong Ran-Ran?" He asked. "Nothing, but this is none of our business." Reiji's eyes went wide and he blinked. "Of course it is! We are helping them learn what being an idol means!" Ranmaru sighed and looked away as to not get caught by Reiji's puppy dog eyes. Reiji looked at his other two comrades but they were doing the same.

"What do you think Toki, Otoyan?" The two members of STARISH looked at the brunette leader of Quartet Night. 'Toki?' Thought Tokiya. 'Otoyan?' Thought Otoya. They both sighed. "Really we think that Masato and Ren have to work it out on their own. That's why we have all been waiting here. Because if things are ever going to work between the two of them, they need to be able to overcome misunderstanding's without anyone else's help. And if they cant then maybe they just aren’t right for each other." Both boys then got up from their chairs and walked away in opposite directions. Masato walked to the door furthest away from everyone else and Ren walked the door everyoneelse was blocking.They both left the room and Haruka gasped. 

"I'll go talk to Jinguji-san." Everyone gasped. "We need to help." Everyone's eyes latched onto Haruka. "She's right. If this goes on for too long then it could damage the performance of our group as one unit. And with the Uta Pri award concert against Heavenscoming up in three days we dont have time to waste." Explained Cecil.

Everyone nodded. Natsuki then pulled out a huge white board and everyone tilted their heads. "Hey Natsuki, where did you get the white board?" Asked Syo. "I borrowed it from Ryuga-sensei." He put the white board downthen grabbed a marker and quickly began scribbling something on it.

It read: 'OPERATION REN JINGUJI, MASATO HIJIRIKAWA, A COUPLE ONCE MORE!'

"Are we ready for our first mission?" Everyone nodded. "Alright now who has an idea to get them back together?" Asked Natsuki. Reiji's hand shot up. "I DO!!!!" He sang happily. Natsuki nodded. Tomo-chan then ran in with military hats in everyone's colors. A bright orangey-red one for Haruka, A yellow one for Natsuki, a pink one for Syo, purple for Tokiya, green for Cecil, and red for Otoya. She then ran in a second time. She had a black one with green trim for Reiji, a black one with red trim for Ranmaru, a black one with turquoise trim for Ai and a black one with yellow trim for Camus. "Good, now that we all have our hats, Reiji." Reiji ran up. He grabbed a green marker and drew something. He then grabbed the pointer. "A haunted house. If we take them to a supposedly haunted house and make wierd things pop out at them then..." He stopped for a second then drew a stick Masato hugging Ren. "Masato will be so afraid that he will need Ren to comfort him!" Everyone nodded. "Yeah let's do this!"

~The Next day, 7 AM~

Masato walked with Ren to the doors of a supposedly haunted house. Apparently everyone from STARISH wanted to see them within the house. They walked in and the door slammed shut behind them. But neither Ren nor Masato payed any heed to it. They then walked through. There was then a sounded like a ghost behind them. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!" They both rolled their eyes and continued walked but the noise followed them."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!" After a minute they both turned to glare at Otoya who was just covered in a sheet. He stopped. "Knock it off Otoya." He sighed. "IIIII AM NOT OTOYA! I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!!!!!" Ren rolled his eyes and pulled the sheet off the red head.

~OPERATION REN JINGUJI, MASATO HIJIRIKAWA, A COUPLE ONCE MORE, HQ, 8 AM~

Everyone sighed. "Okay, that didnt work, what else can we try?" Asked Natsuki. Everyone seemed deep in thought. "I know!" Exclaimed Cecil. "To the front, Sir Cecil of Agnoplis."Cecil walked to the front and grabbed the green marked. He erased Reiji's plan. He then drew Masato as a princess and Ren as a prince. "Okay, so we take a play and say that the princess and the prince both got hurt, so then Masato and Ren play the part of the princess and the prince and..." He drew Ren saving Masato then them kissing. "Ren saves the princess, they kiss and live happily ever after." Everyone smirked. "Yeah! This ought to work!"

~10 AM~

Natsuki and Syo sat in the backroom closet blocking off the only exit to the real prince and princess.

The director ran over to Ren and Masato."You two boys, will you please help me with my play! Our prince and princess were both injured and we need two people to fill in!" They rolled their eyes. "Fine."

~11 AM~

"Oh prince Hendricks of Newtonville thank you so much for slaying the dragon, now please help me down from this tower, so that we may marry and live happily ever after." Said Masato unenthusiastically. He had wanted the prince roll.

Ren walked over to the tower."Of princess Meloninia of Plumpkinville jump into my arms so that we may leave this dreadful place together." Said Ren holding out his arms. Masato rolled his eyes. He counted to three in his head thenjumped. Ren's cell phone then rang."Oh one second, I have to get that." He grabbed his cell phone and the audience laughed. Masato then fell to the floor leaving a dent in the stage making everyone laugh again, including the members of STARISH and Quartet Night in the back.

~20 minute's later~

Masato sat on a chair in the back while Haruka held ice to his neck. He glared at Ren. "Thanks, for not catching me." Ren sighed. "I had to take it, it was my brother." Everyone sighed. "So you're brother is more important than me?" The director then ran over. The director was a Transvestite. Everyone just called him Misuzu. "That was amazing boys! It was a hit! Everyone loved the part where the prince pulled out his cell phone!" Masato rolled his eyes."Yes, everyone except the princess."

~OPERATION REN JINGUJI, MASATO HIJIRIKAWA, A COUPLE ONCE MORE, HQ, 1 PM~

"Okay, I think that pushed them further apart not closer together." Everyone sighed."It would have worked..." Tokiya trailed off. "If Ren hadn’t answered his cell phone." Finished Otoya. "Okay, time for plan #3, who has an idea?" Asked Natsuki. "Oh, I do!" Exclaimed Syo.

~OPERATION REN JINGUJI, MASATO HIJIRIKAWA, A COUPLE ONCE MORE, HQ, 5 PM~

Everyone sighed and flopped onto the floor. They had tried numerous things to getthe coupleback together. Making them work together to get the background for an elementary school play ready. They ended up both covered in paint from a paint fight. Trying to get them to kiss on the big screen at a baseball game. They gave Reiji a bloody nose for telling them to kiss. Trying to get them to sing together in a musical, it ended in an argument because Masato felt like Ren was trying to completely block out his voice. Then another play where Masato pushed Ren off the stage. It had been one train wreck after another. "I have an idea." Said Tokiya with a sigh. "What if we get them to lead a group of kids in team building activities that will mean that they will have to work together because they are just kids." Everyone gasped and a sparkle lit in all their eyes. Everyone jumped to their feet. "LET'S DO THIS! ATTEMPT NUMBER 7!"

~5:30, wilderness camp~

Ren and Masato followed the coughing guy to the kids. "Why us?" Asked Ren. "We need you to lead because you are in a group... together. That means you will know how to show them team work. Scouter Yuri will come with you." Both boys nodded. The guy then headed back to his cabin to rest. They spent an hour doing team building activities with the kids before heading out on a hike. 

~30 minutes later~

STARISH and Quartet Night followed the hiking group from a far as they walked. Masato and Ren seemed to be doing pretty good. Right now they were on a cliff path that was about wide enough for three people to walk side by side, but for safety reasons the Scouter told the kids to walk in two's. The Scouter led at the front while Ren and Masato brought up the rear of the group. An odd rumble then caught the ears of everyone. Tokiya looked around then noticed a boulder falling down towards the group. Everyone gasped. Ren and Masato obviously noticed it. The Scouter led the kids quickly away and the first boulder missed them but another rolled down at them. A kid tripped. Ren then grabbed the little girl.

Everyone in STARISH and Quartet Night gasped as the boulder rolled down towards Ren, Masato and the little girl. They wouldn't make it! 

Masato gasped as the boulder rolled towards them. He then did the only thing that came to mind. He pushed Ren out of the way as the boulder crashed towards them.

"MASATO!!!!" Ren yelled as the boulder flew over the cliff. He put the little girl down and looked around for his indigo haired lover. He wasn’t here! He must have been swept over the cliff. A sudden fear gripped Ren. This was all his fault. If he had moved faster then Masato wouldn’t have had to push him out of the way, and he also could have gotten out of the way. He looked down the cliff then spotted blue hair. He saw Masato hanging by one hand from a small rocky part of the cliff with a sheepishgrin on his face. "Masato." Ren leaned forward and reached his hand to Masato. Masato grabbed Ren's hand with his free hand. Ren then pulled his up the cliff and into his arms. He rested his head on Masato's shoulder and held him tightly in his arms. They both sunk to the ground and one tear rolled down Ren's cheek. "You idiot, never worry me like that again. I thought you were dead." Masato sighed. "Sorry, but I am pretty lucky. When I pushed you I love my balance and went over the cliff. I then caught that little ledge and the boulder went right over me." Ren sighed and pulled away so he could meet Masato's eyes.

"So you're not hurt?" He asked. Masato shook his head. "The only part of me that is hurting is my neck from that play earlier and my nose from getting paint in it." Said Masato. “What about you, are you hurt?” He asked. Ren shook his head. “Im fine.” Masato blinked and looked down. “Well it looks like you cut you’re ankle.” Ren blinked and looked down at his bleeding ankle. The bottoms of his jeans were cut and his ankle was bleeding a little. “Don’t worry about it.” Ren sighed. "Oh yeah, sorry about not catching you." Masato rolled his eyes. "Sorry about pushing you off the stage in that other play." Ren smiled. "Well I think we are pretty much even. I didnt catch you, you pushed me off the stage. We both got paint up our noses and we both thought we were going to lose the other." Masato nodded.   
"But you know, Masa, I believe there is still one thing to attend to." Said Ren as STARISH and Quartet Night ran over. "Some nice, old fashion revenge." Everyone gasped and looked at Ren who had a smirk on his face.

~ Dinner Time ~

Tokiya sat at the kitchen table beside Ren. He had one arm around Masato's shoulders and he held his fork with his free hand. Tokiya rubbed gently at his eye lid which was thick with eyeshadow. As revenge all the guys had been dressed up as princesses in their own colors. They had everything, hair extensions, high heels, make up and even little plastic crowns. Tokiya pulled off his purple gloves and sat them neatly in his lap. They then heard screaming. Everyone looked to the window right beside the door and saw screaming fangirls.   
"What do we do?" Asked Syo. "Run!" Exclaimed Ren. Everyone got to their feet and started running. Ren's ankle was bothering him a bit but he ignored it. The door was then flung open and fangirls ran in. All the guys kicked off their high heels and bolted up the stairs to their rooms.   
Masato then picked up Ren and bolted up the stairs and into his room. He put Ren down and they both sighed. Ranmaru glared at the two of them, obviously not happy with his new look.

~The next morning~

Everyone worked on practicing their dance for the upcoming Uta Pri award. They had two days. "How's you're ankle Ren?" Asked Masato. "Fine, how's you're neck?" He asked. "Good." Everyone glanced around. "Let's take a break." Said Tokiya. Ren and Masato sat down together. Ren then kissed Masato gently on the lips. "I strongly like you." Masato smiled slightly. "I strongly like you to." They werent allowed to be in love so they werent. They strongly liked each other. Reiji then walked in. "Here." He handed them a magazine. On the cover was Ren holding Masato in his arms after he had pulled his up the cliff.

The title read; STARISH, REN JINGUJI AND MASATO HIJIRIKAWA, LOVERS, OR JUST FRIENDS?

 

Both boys sighed knowing their lived would be getting more and more difficult.


End file.
